Endless Moments
by Lady Isaiah
Summary: All this seemed well and good but the fact that the village hidden in the Mist and the village hidden in the Sand was denied the right as allies to Amestris left a gapping wound. If salt were poured into it, chaos would ensue. [FMA x NARUTO]
1. Only The Beginning

Notice: This contains inlets of FMA Manga, FMA Anime, and BBI. (BBI: Bluebird's Illusion so it may get a little confusing. -.-')  
WARNING: Does contain spoilers for Manga, Anime, and possibly BBI  
Announcement: This is an AU (Alternate Universe for both series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Himuro Arakawa does. **T.T** I do not own _Naurto_. Masashi Kishimoto does and I'm quite fine with that actually.

**

* * *

**

**Endless Moments**

**By: Scifijesus**  
_(Formerly LittleDemonWolf) _

**Chapter 1: Only the Beginning  
**Diplomatic relations were running high between the country of Amestris and Konohagakure. There were three main countries that Amestris could have major diplomatic interaction within "the land beyond the waves". The village hidden in the mist seemed a valuable ally, yet the military found their ideas of cooperation and methods of a "military" rather inappropriate. The second deemed was the village hidden in the sand. These sand people did not elevate to the level of inappropriateness that the village hidden in the mist had and yet diplomatic matters between the two countries rose with conflicts between the two. Therefore any sort of diplomatic mission would turn out to be a failure. Yet the third proved hopeful, though Amestris looked on with much doubt. The people of the village hidden in the leaves, or Konohagakure applied themselves to gaining an ally on good terms and making themselves worthy of "such profoundness" as one had put it. Already the relations and contracts between countries were going smoothly and the cooperation of both deemed more than acceptable.

All this seemed well and good but the fact that the village hidden in the Mist and the village hidden in the Sand was denied the right as allies to Amestris left a gapping wound. If salt were poured into it, chaos would ensue. As explanation, the wound was the relation between both countries and the fact that Amestris had chosen Konoha as its favored allies. And revenge could still be high up on the list of things of both countries denied. A war could break out at any time between all four countries.

Needless to say, the two countries were frustrated, but did nothing as the political affairs went through. Whether it was their egos telling them that they were better off alone anyway, or they just didn't care if Amestris joined with Konoha could never be said at this point. Yet Amestris had found in most situations best to follow one unspoken rule, "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst." They were on their toes whether either country tried something against them as the relations ran through.

As said before, the political affairs where just being completed; Führer King Bradley and a number of his personal officers as well as some special officers were heading over to heading over to Konohagakure for a ceremony of sorts and a way to meet there new allies in a means that was presented in a much less uniformed fashion. The Führer thought it best that his presence was needed, but only for a short time. For the time being the countries such as Xing, Creta, Aerngo, and Draohma as well as others surrounding Amestris were not imposing upon them and there was no need to hurry; yet they'd had problems in the past, as Amestris had a niche for creating troubles with other countries. Problems at this time were not welcome or expected, but it was better to be safe than sorry. That's how the Führer had put it. He and also a few of his personal officers would return within at least 3 days after their arrival in Konohagakure. Others would remain and make sure that the relations between peoples stayed versatile.

Colonel Roy Mustang and several of his men had been selected to stay. It wasn't new, the idea of not taking all of Mustang's men, but it was odd this time. Yet it didn't seem odd, at least for Mustang's men. Why? Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist would be tagging along and his younger brother, Alphonse too. It was odd because Ed and Al always went out on missions and often went traveling alone, but then it wasn't odd because it only seemed right that "The Hero of the People" back home, or Edward was there for ceremonial reasons. It was a diplomatic mission after all. Of course this was done against their wills and Ed had made sure that the colonel knew that. But still, to Mustang's men, it was all very mind-boggling.

**--- **

Ed ran his hand through his long blonde hair, frazzled from just sitting in a carriage all day. He was frustrated; frustrated with himself for not being able to pay any attention to the piece of paper he had in front of him. Ed was distracted to put it bluntly.

The paper described the entire mission, in and out, what dangers were possible, the people from "the village hidden in the Mist" and "the village hidden in the Sand". And then there was that whole piece about "the village hidden in the Leaves" and the part he'd be playing. And as distracted as Ed was, he was thinking about the names and why would anyone name them _those_ names. They were boring and something a country or "prestigious" place would not be called. Then again, he was a foreigner in a foreign country.

Stuffing the paper back inside a folder and setting it on the seat next to him, Ed sighed and looked outside. Currently he and Al sat in the back of a carriage. The different land obviously didn't have trains to travel long distances. Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye sat across from them. The bastard Colonel was sleeping and the first Lt. was cleaning her gun and reassembling it. She often did that.

The bastard Colonel had told Ed it was random selection that got him into this "idea" in the first place. Ed just had to be picked, random selection his foot. Ed knew the colonel wanted him to come along. As for what reason, Ed figured it was so he could keep a tab on the Elric brothers. Truthfully Ed had wished that he and Al were back in Amestris searching for the philosopher's stone or any other lead that would allow Ed to get his brother's body back to him. And Al to get his older brothers limbs back. Yet being a dog of the military, he had to follow orders. Ed frowned at that thought.

Ed looked out the window even more nonchalantly than before. They'd been riding the carriage for what seemed like ages. Yet ages didn't even compare, 'forever' was more like it.

Al too was looking outside and a second later with a sound of glee he said, "Look! Brother! The village, Konohagakure."

"Finally," Ed was relieved. After everything was settled or before the ceremony maybe he and Al could tour the town and possibly find something for Winry. She'd begged for a souvenir.

Slowly the carriage came to a halt. There were several others in front and behind them. One pulled up on either side of theirs. An officer stepped out of the carriage in the front along with the Führer to verify that they were the foreigners from Amestris.

"Who goes there?" asked a young voice. They, which was a young kid with short spiky blonde hair and in orange stood on top of the gates. He looked no older than the age of twelve.

Another voice spoke agitatedly, "Naruto, get down from there," the voice paused, obviously an aged man and the gates opened. He was an old man dressed oddly in Amestris eyes and behind him was a group of at least twenty soldiers but they looked more like…ninja. The odd thing was, they were.

Führer King Bradley smiled at the old man. He approached him and shook his hand, "It is good to see you again, Sandaime."

The aged man made a small grin, "And it good to see that you and your people made it safely here. Come, your people must be tired."

The Führer nodded and climbed back into the carriage, followed by officer.

**--- **

Most people hadn't heard of a country from beyond the Village-Hidden-In-The-Waves and yet the opportunity arose to meet and become allies.

Naruto was suspicious. He squinted his eyes at the newcomers. Of course he'd known about the diplomatic relations going on with a foreign country. But then he'd never really paid attention to the news.

The blonde had moved off to the side as the gates opened and glanced around as each of the people he could see. There was that leader guy, Hokage of his village. The people in the carriages were dressed really oddly. They wore clothes that looked like that should have belonged to some group of old people. How boring. Naruto glanced around some more. A kid caught his attention. Blonde hair, nothing odd, wore black, and gloves. He seemed impatient. Naruto passed him off as the adults kid in the carriage with him. He peered deeper into the carriage. A suit of armor? Why would they bring that? Was it a present to Konoha or something? If it were, then it would be really weird. These people were really weird.

Sasuke was not far off. He had seen Naruto acting like a fool again. Sasuke had decided to observe from a distance. He knew that the Hokage knew Sasuke was there, but he didn't care. He was also curious about the newcomers. They were definitely not from the same continent: their wear, their poise, their…style. He had an odd feeling about these people. He would not just bypass it as nothing. Sasuke caught Naruto's direction in which he gazed: a boy…and a suit of armor. The armor…it moved and acted as if human. Sasuke wondered why anyone in his or her right mind would wear such a heavy weight thing. Not only that, but the armored one seemed to have a child-like aura yet he could feel no chakra in them. Everyone had chakra. The armor they were wearing could possibly intercept that, yet something was out of place. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the one next to the armored one. The boy was probably as old as they and his chakra flow was enormous. He'd have to keep an eye out for both of them.

Sasuke watched as the foreigners that had climbed out climb back into the carriage and pull off into Konoha. They'd be stopping on the other end of the city, next to an open field lined with trees and the outer wall of the village. There they'd proceed to the Main Hall only a block away and be briefed on rules and the like as well as living quarters. He'd heard the leader of Amestris, their country would only stay for a short time and then he and a select few would leave. The others would be staying for six months to a year. He'd have enough time to find out about the two if they were not some of the few selected to leave with their leader.

After their briefing, then they'd be free to drop their stuff off at the lodge they'd be staying at then allowing them to be free to roam Konoha. But then, if they did come from "beyond the waves" the Amestrians would be quite tired. Going to "the-village-hidden-in-the-Waves" was long enough as it was.

**--- **

The Hokage stood silently at the front end of the room with the Führer as he watched the Amestris soldiers file in. The lower ranks came first then the higher ups and lastly, an obvious different division of military filed in. There were only two, wait, three: two men and a child most likely no older than the age of twelve. The stood in an "attention stance" or something like that, saluting them at the front of the room. The Amestris soldiers took up half of the Main Hall while the Anbu Team and his highest-ranking ninjas took up the other half. The Führer smiled lightly and waved his hand, "At-ease."

Immediately all the Amestrians relaxed by placing their hands behind their backs. The Hokage glanced at the child. He was frowning, obviously annoyed at something, but was following orders like the rest. The Führer explained this as regular protocol. He didn't have time to examine the intricacies of the group although he'd seen this once before.

While the Amestrians were filing in, the last one to enter was a suit of armor. He looked embarrassed, but how a suit of armor could do that was beyond him. He shrugged the metal shoulders and reached a hand behind his helmet as if to scratch and lightly laughed. Again embarrassment. This one was not part of the military. The armored one only tagged along probably as company for the Führer or one of the soldiers. The last time that the Hokage had seen the Führer, the armor was not with him. More than likely he was one of the soldiers company.

Sandaime turned to the King Bradley, "Shall we proceed?"

**--- **

Ed flopped down on what was supposed to be a bed. It was on the floor, yet it was comfortable enough and he lay motionless. He glanced over at Al whom set his suitcase down next to him. Winry swore that Ed would break another automail limb, so she forced him to bring along a prosthetic leg. A real automail leg and arm would have been heavy to carry and there was no way Ed was bringing two suitcases. The arm was thrown out and the leg kept, only to make the machine junkie happy with him. Winry seemed impossible…and she was violent. She had thrown several wrenches at him, only to miss once until Ed had put at least one prosthetic limb in the case. He sighed and looked at Al, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Brother," Al replied almost cheerfully, "You should get some rest. We can go see Konoha tomorrow before the ceremony. "

Ed sat up while leaning on his hands, "You're probably right. Wake me up in a few hours, k, Al?"

"Yes, Brother."

Yet again Ed flopped back down on the supposed bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He'd already taken off the coat and gloves while setting his watch aside. He was beat because of the long, very long and boring journey there and sore from sitting so long. Minutes later Ed was asleep.

"Brother…" Al began to scold Ed but was already too late. He began to pull off his brother's boots and wondered what it was like to not have a high-maintenance older brother. But then Ed wouldn't be Ed.

Silently Al took the sheet from what was supposed to be his bed and covered Ed with it. Ed was surely high-maintenance.

It hadn't been five minutes later when Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Joliot Comanche, the Ice Alchemist came bursting through the door. It was a sliding door, so it didn't make as much noise as a normal door would, but Al immediately shushed them then and there. They stopped upon hearing and seeing the two. Ed was asleep…in a bed. Envious eyes trailed from the sleeping Edward to three other beds in the room. Al had folded up one, setting it off to the side, which left two others. Their tired faces looked more than relieved. As long as it was bed, floor or not, they were happy. It meant sleep and sleep was very, very good thing. Within ten minutes the two state alchemists were asleep as well.

Al sighed. What was he going to do for several hours? He and Ed had agreed to see the town together. A good alchemy book would solve that problem. Ed had stressed that they bring their research with them. The more one knew about what they wanted and means of obtaining it, the better.

Al had gotten Ed up a near four hours later which landed the time right around twenty-one hundred hours military time, or else 9 o'clock. Roy and Joliot had left two hours earlier. Ed was reluctant to get up and once he'd heard he'd missed dinner, Ed shot out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Ed yelled stuffing his feet into his boots.

"I tried, Brother, but you refused to get up. I tried again, but you'd just go right back to sleep."

Ed grumbled out curses. He had no recollection of that happening. Grabbing his watch and slipping on the gloves, Ed rushed out the door. It was humid over in Konoha so his coat was unneeded. Al hurried after him. Both brothers speed down to the open field next to the lodge they were staying. Konoha had provided them with dinner that night and the next, but after that paying for meals was their job. Food didn't grow by the minute. Amestris agreed.

Ed and AL arrived just in time. 5 minutes later and no food would be served. Already the last of the people were leaving, besides that odd number that stayed after hours. The provided dinner wasn't just for Amestris but of course Konoha residents were invited. It was only natural. Most of the people of Konoha that did come were families, kids, and many ninja, obviously too lazy too cook that night.

Ed sighed and grinned. He walked up to one of the many booths that were set out. It was ramen, something he hadn't had in a long time.

The man behind the bother gave a toothy grin, "Ah, it's the kid that came with the foreigners. One bowl should be enough for you."

"I'm Not A Kid!" Ed yelled.

The man laughed, "Well from your _height_, it sure looks that way. I mean, you're so _short_."

"WHO'S SO SHORT YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT ME THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?"

Ed was going to attack the man if Al had not stepped in to hold his brother back.. He looked at the man in embarrassment, "Two bowls please…"

"Alright," the man laughed and set to work. Al released his brother. Ed just glared at the two of them. He was still very angry, but under control.

A few minutes later the two were sitting at a table, Ed slurping away. Some people would pass by the two, curious and some would stop and talk for a bit for a minute then leave. Ed wondered why people couldn't leave someone alone while they're eating. He finally ad it when a blonde-haired kid in orange, the one from earlier that day at the gate jumped out of nowhere and stared at Ed and Al very hard. A few seconds later he grinned, "Hey, I'm Naruto."

Ed stuck a mouthful of noodles in his mouth ignoring everyone and everything. Al spoke for the two of them, "Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother, Edward. Call me Al."

The second one mentioned didn't look at Naruto, "Call me Ed."

Naruto squinted his eyes, "So you guys come along as someone's kids right? I saw you with that dark, creepy guy and the blonde woman."

Ed erupted in anger, yet let himself just sit there twitching. Al the kid from becoming mincemeat, "No, no, no! Colonel Mustang is brother's superior officer."

Ed twitched at superior, but it couldn't be helped. The bastard colonel was his boss, so to speak.

Naruto was surprised, "What? Aren't you like twelve or thirteen?"

"I'm sixteen…" Ed couldn't help but make a fist in anger as he growled out the words.

"But you're so short!"

Ed lunged for Naruto without hesitation, "WHO'S SO SHORT THAT – AL!"

Al had grabbed his brother in the frenzy, "Excuse Ed, he's sensitive about his height."

Naruto blinked once then started laughing his head off. Ed switched his gaze from Al to Naruto, "AL! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER LET YOU HELP ANOTHER CAT AGAIN! LET ME DOWN!"

"You're So Inhuman, BROTHER!" Al flung his brother away with such ferocity that Ed flew high in the air and landed in a pile of bushes. Al took off running, streaming tears that could not be seen.

"AL! Come Back!" He sighed finding the call useless. Al would get over it. Ed had only said it to let him down, but even now, it didn't matter. He glanced at Naruto. He was squinting at Ed. Ed stood up, stepped out of the bushes and brushed himself off. He heard a low laugh to his right. Turning, Ed saw the Colonel.

"It seems FullMetal has decided to become a little more lively today."

Ed glared, "What do you mean by that?"

"The whole day you were moping around saying, 'I wanna go home. I miss my home.'" Roy's imitation voice of Ed only earned him a loathing look.

Roy continued, "You were sulking all day as if someone had just called you midget and you didn't have a comeback."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

"Of course you're not, but you do lack the height of a normal person."

Ed twitched for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, "Why did you come over here for anyway?"

"To give you this," Roy handed him a box, "I expect to see you in it all day tomorrow."

The box was open and looking in Ed found the traditional folded blue uniform along with a pair of boots and a black cloak and sash. There was a small pouch on the top of it all. It obviously held the badges he needed to wear to identify his rank. It was only proper Ed was in uniform for the ceremony, but all day? Ed had to ask.

"FullMetal, part of the ceremony is that you are in uniform all day. It's protocol, and Führer's orders."

Ed nodded. There was no fighting the Führer's orders. Touring the village might have to wait…and now he'd have to go find Al. That had always given him a headache.

**

* * *

**

**ANs:  
(1)** All right, Chappie one all done and typed up! A lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Okies, for all y'alls information, in about a week, my name will no longer be "LittleDemonWolf" but be changing to my more…uh, used name: Scifijesus. Now, to type up chapter 2…-.-'

**(2)** Slight corrections made

**-Scifi Out

* * *

**


	2. Morning Glory

Notice: This contains inlets of FMA Manga, FMA Anime, and BBI. (BBI: Bluebird's Illusion so it may get a little confusing. -.-')  
WARNING: Does contain spoilers for Manga, Anime, and possibly BBI  
Announcement: This is an AU (Alternate Universe for both series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Himuro Arakawa does. **T.T** I do not own _Naurto_. Masashi Kishimoto does and I'm quite fine with that actually.**

* * *

**

**Endless Moments**  
**By: Scifijesus**

**Chapter 2: Morning Glory  
**Normally Edward would never wear a uniform. They'd always been too big and yet Ed could tell that they'd meaning the military transmuted a large one into his size. They weren't going to make him a new one, and besides it was only for the ceremony. But still, Ed had to murmur, "Lazy bastards…"

One odd thing Ed found was that he did not have to wear the white-cuffed button-up top that all military personal wore, instead Edward was given a black turtleneck. He'd figured that they'd tried to transmute the white shirt into a smaller size and somehow it'd ended up going wrong. When it came down to it, the shirt would've never fit. Therefore Ed was given the black turtleneck and besides Ed preferred it to the white button-up.

It was colder today and that made Edward a bit glad. The long trench coat was heavy as much as it was downsized. If it was hot, he'd be itching and sweating all day. The uniform itself was bad enough because of the heavy material and the very immobility it caused. So Ed decided to do the one thing that would make it so much easier on him: transmute the itchiness and immobility out of it.

He immediately pulled them off, clapped his hands together, and set his hands on the pieces of clothing. Edward was much happier after he did this. The uniform transmutation wasn't perfect, as Ed soon found, but it was only one day. He would deal with it.

Al had gone to get him some food for breakfast even though Ed had told him many times before that he didn't need to. Al could be too generous at times. But Al had retorted with the fact that Al had nothing to do in the mornings anyway and Ed wasn't the best at finding or making himself breakfast. Plus Ed had been stressing himself lately with the travel to the foreign world and not have any real way to continue their search for the philosopher's stone or any other way to get themselves back to normal. Al agreed with him, but Al new all too well his brother and the "Older brother role" as well his brother's thoughts on the situation. They were searching for so long and now? Now they had to stop? It was only for a short time but still, the time they were taking to do this…wasting six months to a year on diplomatic relations that was done through random selection, no. Neither of them liked being away for so long.

"Wasting" sounded a bit harsh, but to the Elric brothers, their goals were far more important to them than trying to get someone as allies in a continent they hadn't really heard about till they were first told about the relations. And truthfully, Ed didn't really care about his country as much as he really should even though apart of the military. He'd found his goal of getting Al's body back to him far more imperative.

Nonchalantly Ed threw on the black trench coat over the uniform and sash, grabbed his watch and proceeded to the main entrance. He was immediately met with a "Good morning, Brother!"

"Morning, Al."

Al had been on his way upstairs to give Ed his breakfast which was a small paper bag containing bagels. Al's voice was cherry that morning; "They didn't have much so I got you some of these."

Ed took them thankfully. He wouldn't have known what to have either, "Thanks, but I told you that you don't-"

"But I want to, Brother. Plus if I didn't go out and get you something to eat, you'd never get anything to eat. You have been pushing yourself lately."

Edward glared at his younger brother, although there was no denying it. All he could muster after that statement was 'Thanks.' Ed continued, "Now where is that bastard Colonel? I have to find out what time the preparations start for the ceremony."

Most of the personal was either outside in front of the lodge they were staying in or inside the main entrance, and as large as it was, it was difficult to view all the personal at once. Al took to looking outside and immediately he found the Colonel chatting it up with some female ninja with 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye standing only a few feet away looking rather peeved. Al looked on with worry but called his brother anyway.

Ed looked displeasingly at the Colonel, but made his way to him with Al in tow. Roy noticed the Elric brothers, "Ah, FullMetal."

"Sir," Ed grumbled out, "I was-"

"Yes, about that…"

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"But you were and I know what it's about."

"Okay, Colonel," Ed had an opportunity to prove the bastard wrong and he was taking it, "than what was 'it' about?"

"The ceremony starts at fourteen-hundred hours, be hear at thirteen. You're dismissed."

Edward glared at Colonel Mustang and grumbled out a "Yes sir." Damn, his chance was gone and past. The bastard colonel was a true bastard. Ed was walking off with Al when he heard the Colonel speaking to him again, "Oh, and FullMetal…thank you for following orders for once."

Ed acted as if he didn't hear the man, but Roy knew all too well that Ed did. Roy shook his head. It was more than obvious that Ed did not want to be there, but it couldn't be helped anymore.

**---**

Sakura was sitting on a bench on a small side street. It was quiet there and nice, peaceful too. Not many people knew the spot. It was early morning and she hadn't known why she wanted to get up that early. There was no meeting of their cells that day. The ceremony was the one thing keeping missions from happening. But tomorrow, there would be missions. The younger ninja, the ones who had just gotten out of the academy a few weeks before or the Genin would more thank likely show the foreigners who weren't seeing the town today tomorrow. The Chuunin, her rank they'd continue what they'd always done…more training. She, Naruto, and Sasuke were all working toward Jounin level. Thinking of Sasuke, where was he? What was he doing? Sasuke, oh Sasuke…

"We are not lost!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to view two people, very odd people: a man in a suit of armor and a short blonde kid, although he was taller than herself. What struck her odd about the boy was that he was wearing one of those foreigner's uniforms.

"Face it, Brother, we're lost."

"We are not lost! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Oh Brother…"

"I know where we're going. Don't worry."

"And when will that be?"

The blonde frowned. He'd obviously been dreading that one question. He immediately came up with a vague answer, "Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon. I promise."

"But Brother, promises are made to be kept."

"Have I ever broken any promises before?"

"Too many."

"Al!" the blonde punched the armor but was immediately blocked.

"Brother…"

"Where are you guys headed?"

The two foreigner's looked at a girl with short pink hair. The blonde lowered his hand, "The sites."

"And we're lost," finished the other.

"We are not lost!"

"Then where are we brother?"

The blonde cringed. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Sakura spoke, "You want to see the sites? There aren't many, but if you like, I can show you them."

"Really?" the armored one asked in a cheery voice.

Sakura smiled and jumped off the bench, "Yep. I've got nothing better to do."

The blonde grinned, "Thank you miss…"

"Sakura Haruno. And you two are?"

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother-"

"Alphonse Elric," the armored one finished.

Least to say Sakura was a little surprised about the 'little' part.

**---**

It was around noon when the trio stopped. There hadn't been many 'sites' in Konoha as Sakura had said. Konohagakure was not a tourist town. They'd finally settled down for lunch at a ramen joint, the Ichiraku Ramen. Ed hadn't had ramen in a long time, besides the night before and the Ichiraku Ramen was the only ramen joint in the little part of Konoha they were in.

It was Naruto's favorite place; she'd noted as one of the many places to avoid, but Ed and Al had gone ahead of her and walked right into the restaurant.

Sakura's thoughts shifted to Edward, or Ed, as he liked to be called. Surprisingly he was sixteen and she twelve and Ed was but 10 inches taller than herself. She was 4'10 and Ed a lowly 5'5. His younger brother was a mystery 6 even and wearing armor. They'd told her it was a hobby. But anyone, Sakura figured would be insane to have that as a hobby, but Al seemed more sane than his older brother, Ed. He was sensitive about his height and it ignited his ire at the tiniest mention of 'small', 'tiny', 'short', or anything similar to those words. Sakura had asked about the differences in height between the two and that's when she learned. Ed was furious at the question and took it rather personally and Al kept his older brother back from attacking anything or anyone in the proximity. At least when he regained himself that Edward gave a somewhat grumbled out apology.

The Ichiraku Ramen was small but it was good, one of the very best ramen joints in all of Konoha. Sakura figured that it was only right for Naruto to like only the best. She only hoped not to see him there. Naruto was so very annoying, even though she'd gotten to…respect him a little bit. He'd actually deserved it for all he'd done and how much he'd actually grown up, if at least a little.

Sakura chose a booth next to the window near the front of the joint. Ed and Al slid into the seat opposite of her. They'd ordered and finally Sakura finally asked, "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

Al was first to speak, "It's really nice. It kind of reminds me of how Lior used to be."

Ed didn't move but rather just looked away for a few seconds.

"Lior?" Sakura asked.

"Lior," Ed sighed, "Was a lot like this. The people mainly. But things happened."

Al nodded, but switching the subject before Sakura could ask what happened he went on, "You kind of remind me of Rosé. She was really nice. Wasn't she taking care of a baby in Resembool the last time we saw her, Ed?"

"Don't know who you're talking about."

"Come on, Ed. I know you think about her every time we talk about Lior."

Ed only gave a slight 'humph'. Sakura supposed Ed wasn't denying it, but didn't want to talk about it either. Sakura was glad they'd ordered early since the endless moment of silence seemed to bring doom down upon all three. The food, which was three bowls of ramen, was set down on the table. Ed had ordered two, she only one, a small one. She was curious about why Al didn't order a thing. He said he wasn't hungry, but to Sakura she assumed that he wore the armor for more than just a hobby. She'd noticed no chakra flowing from the kind fifteen year old. But Sakura soon found that both brothers kept secrets and neither would tell. She had no right to know either and would be left to wonder.

A loud shout took her from her thoughts "More please!"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice as Naruto. She'd only hoped that they wouldn't meet him there, and if he was, that he wouldn't look their way, but what were the chances of that? Her card tower of hopes tumbled and fell when she heard Naruto say, "Hi Sakura! Ed and Al!"

Al waved fondly, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled cheekily, "You like ramen? I love it. I could eat it all day if I could, but I don't have the money. What I hate most about ramen is the three minute wait for it to be heated up and served before you get eat it."

He'd said all this in one breath. Ed twitched. It seemed all this kid thought about was ramen and for the next twenty minutes that was all he could talk about. Ed glanced from Sakura whom was annoyed from the very beginning to Al who was beginning to get annoyed. His little brother getting annoyed, come to think of it, Ed had never seen him in that mood. The three of them had never said much and Ed and Al were given a chance to talk about themselves, but rarely. And somewhere out of nowhere they'd landed on the subject of dreams.

"I am going to be Hokage someday and then everyone will respect me!" Naruto boomed loud and clear. He obviously wanted everyone to know. "That's my dream!"

Sakura didn't really say anything about dreams, although she seemed to blush at the thoughts leaving Ed and Al, as well as Naruto clueless. Sakura quickly asked about Ed and Al, "Do you guys have any dreams?"

Both fell silent. After a near minute of silence Ed sighed, "The pleasure of a dream is that it is a fantasy and it wouldn't be a dream if it came true. Neither of us have dreams."

Ed recalled the words from the old man he'd met when he'd been trying to find Al who'd been mistaken for cargo. No, they didn't have dreams. They had goals, whether by ignorance or defiance, they had goals and not dreams. And yet Ed remembered his response: "I still have to try" and he wondered if Naruto or Sakura had the sense to think up or say something of the like.

Naruto looked crushed; Sakura looked surprised in a sad sort of way.

"Well, I have to go," Ed said quickly, flipping open his watch seeing it read 12:42 pm. He needed to be back by thirteen-hundred hours, or else eighteen minutes exactly. He turned to Al, "You coming?"

"Oh yes, Brother."

Both brothers stood and maneuvered around the booth and left the Ichiraku Ramen joint. Sakura and Naruto were left to their own devices. What the young ninjas thought of the brothers, the brothers did not care. To Ed and Al, it was best that they stay out of their way, out of their business and far from the philosopher's stone.

Once the pair where out on a side street with no one there, Ed got the oddest feeling of being watched. It'd been there all day, but he'd figured it was normal for all of people of Konoha to stare and wonder about foreigners. Yet this time it was different. It was nothing sinister, but distrust. Ed glanced at Al. Although he had no facial emotions, Ed could full well tell that Al was getting the strange twinge as well, though it be more 'spiritual' than gut instinct. Ed had to stop. This was getting annoying.

"Brother?" Al turned to stare at his brother who had just stopped in the middle of the street, "Are you not feeling well?"

"All right, you can come out now. I know you've been watching us all day. We don't bite."

"Brother?" Al stared even more awkwardly at Ed. Yet the curious state of Ed was replaced by surprise as a young kid with short spiky hair jumped down in front of them.

"You sensed me, that takes skill," the stranger said.

Ed waved him aside," No, just gut instinct. Just stop following us. It's rude."

Ed walked right past him and Al in his wake. The stranger was left frowning. These two were strange, very strange. He had been watching them all day. They seemed normal enough in public, just a regular pair of brothers, although he wouldn't exactly know since his own brother, Itachi wasn't the best of them. Yet they were even more strange, the chakra flows of both, the one who 'wears armor as a hobby', the differences in height, and the fact that the shorter one was in the military. Their idea of 'dreams' struck him dumbfounded. If he thought about it hard enough, he could see their point of view, as dreams nothing more than a fantasy, but what did they have and he knew there was something they wanted. What was it though? It was only the first day, the young boy reassured himself, and it's not even over with yet. There are more chances to find out about them. He, Sasuke Uchiha would find out about Edward Elric and really see if they were at all trustworthy. Sasuke watched as the pair disappeared down the street and around a corner. A second later, Sasuke was gone.

**---**

Ed and Al arrived back at the main hall only seconds before Ed would have been reprimanded about being late. The Colonel was there to greet them, " You made it FullMetal. You're so tiny I thought you'd get lost in this enormous maze of a village."

Ed's ire erupted, "WHO'S SO TINY-"

Al slapped a hand over his brother's mouth, "Colonel…he's been getting comments about his height all day and I was just wondering if, well, you could…"

Roy looked down at Ed who was glared like the devil at him, "I see. We must be going anyway. Al, it's best you stay out here. It's going to be hectic in there."

Al nodded and released his older brother. Ed glared at the two of them straightening his jacket that had ruffled on the attempt to attack the colonel and in escape. Al only sighed, thinking about his brother's short temper. Ed had followed Roy inside, leaving Al to his own devices.

The ceremony started at two o'clock pm so Al had an hour. Maybe he could explore a bit more than he and his brother could. So he did and he soon found that the hour passed faster than he'd expected. He headed over to the main hall and there he found notice stating that the main part of the ceremony would be held in front of mountainside images of all the Heroes of Konohagakure. There would be a half hour break, and then the ceremony would be continued in the large field next to the lodge the Amestrians were staying. There was something about demonstrations.

Al shrugged it off and found his way to the "mountainside images of all the Heroes of Konohagakure" easily. It was circular with the Führer's men on the right side and Hokage's ninja on the left. Behind them were regular Konoha civilians and lower ranked ninja. Al was one of those civilians. There were seats, because the ceremony was supposed to take till at least five in the afternoon, then break till 5:30 then end at around seven o'clock.

"Alphonse," Al turned to see Riza Hawkeye standing on the far right, "Over here. I saved you a spot."

Al understood seeing the position of the seat. It was out of the way, but had a wonderful view. All he wanted to really see was Ed. It wasn't something big, but his older brother never ceased to amaze him. And he was also curious what role his brother would be playing, if there was any severity to it at all. From where Al was, he could see that Ed was in the front row, fifth from the center isle. The colonel sat next to him and the other state Alchemist, Joliot Comanche in the third seat. The Führer's secretary, a new one. Sloth was long gone and the first seat was empty, obviously reserved for the Führer himself. Everyone else was organized by rank.

On the left side there were all sorts of interesting looking people, obviously all ninja. The only piece of uniform they all seemed to bore was a green jacket. But that was only for the highest ranking ninjas or Jounin, as Al soon found out. There were more behind them, Sakura had said something about 'Chuunin' and he saw her with Naruto and the strange kid in the middle of the group of ninja. She'd also said something about ' three-man cells'. Behind them was the last group, even younger, Genin she'd talked about. And after that was the civilian area along with the academy students.

Al glanced to the front. Off to the side the Hokage and the Führer were conversing. That's when Al noticed the amount of ninja and Amestrian military personal circling the place. Of course. There were still problems with the others outside the country. Only a few minutes passed after that and the Hokage stepped up to the stand at the very front and the ceremony began. It was long; it was boring, but the relations were done, at the very least. At the end of the Führer's speech, whom was very last to speak, the clapping erupted in an enormous applause. After it all died down, the Führer continued, "Now we will take a half an hour break so we can set up for the demonstrations. Thank you."

People began moving and pushing this way and that. All were anxious to find out what these 'demonstrations' were. Al stayed where he was. Ed hadn't really been apart of the first half of the ceremony save a little speech of which was all about the relations and how Konoha deemed worthy and the like. Al knew it was a load of bull. When it came down to it, his brother didn't give a damn. It was all for the purpose of playing the right stings and not getting screwed over by the military for being an inconvenience. Ed need his position in the military. That's how the brothers had gotten so far in their search anyway. Al then again considered becoming a state alchemist, but his brother's words echoed back at him, "It's not worth it! One person sitting on a bed of needles is enough!"

A half hour later Al found himself standing off to the side of the field where a large half wall was built in a square. By 'demonstrations', did they mean controlled battles? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask Ed, but Ed was nowhere to be found. He'd probably just have to wait.

"…For demonstrations we are having controlled battles, 3 of which will take up thirty minutes each. These controlled battles will take place between one Jounin of Konoha gakure and one State Alchemist of Amestris. The winning side will receive an award at the end," a man in the middle of the field stated. He was from Konoha, but there was something about him that reminded Ed of Hughes. Ed remembered the time he'd chosen to fight the Colonel for the State Alchemist exam, his first one to be precise. Hughes had shown a picture of his daughter and later he'd ran out of the field as if his life depended upon it, and it did. Ed smiled softly at the memories of his now deceased friend.

The man continued, "The first controlled battle will consist of Special Jounin Genma Shiranui: The Nidaime Ninja and Brigadier General Joliot Comanche: The Ice Alchemist."

And so the fight commenced. Ed took to interest in it. He was far more interesting in wallowing in his own hate at the time being. Well, he didn't hate Konoha, but he hated being there and the fact that the Colonel wasn't allowing he and Al to go back with the Führer.

It wasn't long, an actual thirty minutes had gone by and Genma Shiranui had won over Joliot, but Joliot had put up the best fight Genma had ever had or so they said.

"And now we have Maito Gai: The Taijutsu Ninja and Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang: The Flame Alchemist. Commence fight!" a half second later, the man was off the field. Ed perked up a little. Maybe the bastard Colonel would finally get beaten. If only I would start raining. This one nearly took overtime as well. Maito Gai proved difficult for the Colonel, but in the end to Ed's dismay the bastard Colonel won.

Shrugging off his cloak and sash as well as the over shirt, Ed was left with the turtleneck and the military pants. He'd taken off his gloves as well. He'd probably be needing his automail blade. Now all he needed was that announcement to be over and done with so the fight could begin and then end. Ed was looking to end this as soon as possible. He really didn't care if he won or not, but then he could just hear the bastard colonel's remarks.

"As for our last controlled battle, we have Hatake Kakashi: The Copy Ninja and MajorEdward Elric: The FullMetal Alchemist."

Ed walked in even more disinterested in this fight as he'd ever been. It was just a stupid demonstration. He met Kakashi at the center, they shook hands as all the others had done and resumed their positions.

"Commence fight!"

* * *

**ANs:  
****(1) **Alright, I was totally lost on some of the Naruto stuff here. I didn't really mention in the first chapter that I didn't know much about Naruto. Well, I do know quite a bit, but I guess not enough to write a story, I guess that's why this is FMA centre. I guess I was clueless what to call Genma and Gai for their "Ninja" names. 

**(2) **What does Sakura do in her spare time? I was totally lost on that. And anything about Sasuke would be wonderful too. I would like to know more anything about Itachi, his older brother. I know a few things, but not enough to actually enter him as an actual character, which I do doubt I will end up doing.

**(3)**I'm also looking at the geography of Naruto's world. Any help with that would be wonderful. That is somewhat imperative to the plot.

**(4)** I am writing what I do know about FMA and Naruto. I'm sorry if I get either off, although I bet anyone I'm cleared on all FMA stances, but not Naruto. I feel kind of bad for writing that I don't know much about Naruto and I'm writing a story with it. _-conks head on desk-_ and I do wish the excuse I could use was that I wanted to write and this was the only idea I had come up with in a quite a long time. I really need help...mentally.

**(5)** Review Responses can be found here: http: (DOUBLE SLASH) www (DOT) anzwers (DOT) org (SLASH) free (SLASH) scifijesus (SLASH) fmamerr (DOT) html

**-Scifi Out**

* * *


	3. Uncommon

Notice: This contains inlets of FMA Manga, FMA Anime, and BBI. (BBI: Bluebird's Illusion so it may get a little confusing. -.-')  
WARNING: Does contain spoilers for Manga, Anime, and possibly BBI  
Announcement: This is an AU (Alternate Universe for both series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Himuro Arakawa does. **T.T** I do not own _Naurto_. Masashi Kishimoto does and I'm quite fine with that actually.**

* * *

**

**Endless Moments**  
**By: Scifijesus**

**Chapter 3: Uncommon  
**Ed and Kakashi had met only once before. The meeting was not to Ed's liking either. It was the hour of the preparations before the ceremony, which was taking place in the main hall. The Generals and Jounins were handling all the other officers, where seats were going, who was going where and the like. The three State Alchemists and three select special Jounin were called aside to speak with the Hokage and Führer. All six were told of 'demonstrations', but nothing was specified. So, the six stood in a group on the other side, watching the others hustle around the room, following orders, moving chairs, and some getting yelled at for total incompetence.

The Colonel's eyes looked at ones being reprimanded amusingly, as if laughing. They were troops from Amestris, ones that had only come in a couple months ago. It was the joy of random selection.

The others seemed to be looking in that direction as well, but one ninja with white hair lopsided to the left was looking down…next to him and right at Ed. Ed was glowering in the anger from the earlier jabs at his height.

Kakashi bent down to stare at Ed's eye level, "You don't look like much."

"Gah!" Ed jumped back raising his fists on impulse. He dropped them a little seeing it was only a 'special' Jounin and immediately retorted, "Who're You Calling Small?"

Kakashi chuckled. Roy smirked at his subordinate, "FullMetal is a lot even though he's so little."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

Now the rest laughed lightly. Ed glared at all of them, seething, cursing, and grumbling incoherent profanity under his breath as well as plotting to kill the Colonel with a various number of torture techniques. Yet, Ed's humiliation grew when the Hokage and Führer came strolling up, also laughing.

Immediately the three alchemists saluted the Führer, Ed still with fury written all over his face. The Führer chuckled, "At ease."

The little charade was all but forgotten as both leaders designated orders to the six. They were told of the 'demonstrations' and for how to go about them was their choice only to needed to be approved by both leaders and if deemed good enough, the plan would follow through.

They'd only been discussing for several minutes when a spark on brilliance erupted in Edward. An evil grin slowly grew about his face. He'd not been thinking of the demonstrations because if General Comanche and the bastard Colonel decided something, he'd have to go along with it. Ed _was_ the lowest ranking officer in the whole group. But Ed was thinking about this Kakashi character. He wasn't bent on revenge, for that, he'd told himself many, many times it was not something considered worthy of motivation. And yet, the Kakashi guy bugged him, calling him 'nothing much' which would be definitely be taken as being called 'small' no matter how large the stretch. Kakashi didn't bug Edward as much as Colonel Bastard did, but the ninja did fit in the same area of 'annoying'.

But he still needed a reason… Ed confronted himself. It was all in the name of demonstrations. That was all. The Military hosted controlled fights for renewing alchemy licenses for the state. And these were ninja after all. Weren't their expertise a style of fighting?

"FullMetal?" Roy looked down at Ed, noticing the evil smirk enveloping his face. The Colonel could only wonder what the teen could be thinking.

Ed grinned even more vilely at Roy, "I have an idea for demonstrations."

**---**

So here he stood, Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, "Hero of the People" facing off this Kakashi or "Copy Ninja" because he had a violent impulse. Ed was beginning to wonder about himself. Usually, he was not like this, acting on impulse and not logic, but then he'd done it numerous times, but then it was while he was being called small. Al was always there to keep him grounded. Now Al wasn't there. Al was watching and if he screwed this up, he was going to be ridiculed and called short and little and all those other words no one had dared to utter around him. Many had endured the brunt end of Ed's wrath when called such things. Only his superior officers survived. Al…what did Al think? Did hi sown little brother think him short? Oh Edward had to find out.

Ed looked up at Kakashi, as Kakashi was looking at Ed. This was a face-off, a match where both would merely 'demonstrate' his power, but to Ed this was much, much more. He would _not_ be called small, not little, not tiny. He would _not_ be ridiculed by the Colonel about loosing a battle. And he _would_ beat down this ninja in front of him to make him learn his place. No one called Ed 'small', no matter how indirectly said.

An endless moment passed while they stood staring at each other, waiting for the scared announcer from Konoha to yell. Ed was glaring; Kakashi looked amused, which pissed Ed off even more. There was something about that amusement that not only reminded him of the bastard Colonel, but also a little of Envy, the bastard homunculus.

"Commence fight!"

It startled Ed a bit at the sudden yell, but he was quick on his feet. Kakashi hadn't moved. It was clear he wanted to see Ed's style of fighting before completely 'taking him down', which of course, to Ed would not happen.

Ed smirked, clapped his hands together and a blue light flickered. Ed's left hand passed over his right arm, and dropped off into a fist. His arm had changed into a blade. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. Ed twitched. Seconds after Ed had changed his automail arm into a blade he lunged for the ninja. There was one thing the Colonel had said to him once, although he'd never tell Roy he'd taken the advice. _"A solider who strikes fast strikes first. It means you have to get the initiative to achieve a quick victory."_

Ed knew that Kakashi would move. He'd planned it that way. Kakashi did move. He'd jumped out of the way, and to the side, flinging knives at Ed. A smirk grew as Ed jumped out of the way of one, the second and back flipped, dodging a third. Ed clapped his hands together again and onto the ground. A large, or rather very enormous statue was erected from the ground and Edward sent the statue's fist flying at the ninja.

Kakashi dodged it, only to be knocked backward by the wind of the blow. Smoke, dirt, and ground went flying through the air. Kakashi knew he had to get to Edward for Edward was the mind of the statue. The statue had stopped moving. Kakashi was expecting Ed to come and attack him. Where though? From behind? No. Kakashi was trying to locate Ed through chakra, but then the flow of the teen was everywhere, so it was impossible. Kakashi stood still; opening his hearing sense, for his sight was no use in this situation. He couldn't call his hounds to sniff out the teen. That was a bit cruel for a demonstration.

Everything cleared. Kakashi stared about, trying to locate Ed. The statue was still there in the same position, not under, but could Ed possibly be on top? He wasn't anywhere else. He slipped a hand around a kunai's hilt.

The sky was darkening quickly now. Of course, it was evening and dusk always came at this time. Ed was watching Kakashi closely. The guy had barely moved. Ed had escaped his sight for now, but the ninja would find him. He was crouched behind a part of the statue. The Colonel again had given advice, but he'd also known part of this one from Teacher. _"A solider should keep deception in his arsenal. Meaning a surprise attack is a legitimate strategy, FullMetal."_

The statue suddenly disintegrated into a mass of dust right before him. It was starting to clear and there was a dark figure: the image of Ed standing there. Kakashi sent a volley throwing stars at him, they hit, but the figure didn't move. Kakashi gawked when he saw a stone Ed with _"Sucker"_ written down the front. He turned, but only in time to feel extra weight wrap around him and see a blade hovering above his throat. Edward.

"Got you." Kakashi could feel the smirk on Ed's face, but the Jounin would not give up so easily. He forced Ed's blade from him, realizing the teen's arm was metal and turned his body in a way to grab onto Ed and flip the teen around and off him. Ed didn't go so willingly. Edward's left leg was wrapped around the back of him and the grip was so strong, Kakashi knew he'd be getting a bruise later. Yet eventually Ed had to let go.

Ed landed with his palm planted on the ground then flipped over. Both were panting heavily. Kakashi spoke, "You have a metal arm and leg."

Ed glared, "What's your point?"

"Just curious how someone your age would obtain such things."

Ed glared, "None of your business."

"True, but you can't be older than twelve."

Ed snapped and lunged at Kakashi, "I'M SIXTEEN!"

"Oh really?" The Jounin evaded easily.

"Damn you!" Ed lunged; Kakashi dodged; Ed knelt quickly and swung his left leg, sweeping Kakashi's feet from under himself.

"Now, now, children don't say things like that." Kakashi grabbed Ed's automail arm and sent him flying.

It was dark now, very dark. Kakashi hadn't seen where or how far he'd thrown Edward. But it didn't really matter. He'd won the little fight.

"HEY ONE-EYE!"

Kakashi turned at the sudden yell. Edward was there, glaring at him. One-eye? Well, that could be assumed about his appearance. Kakashi sent several kunai knives flying at Ed, but Ed was too quick. He transmuted the ground into a large cannon, well, several large cannons and sent a volley of cannon balls at him. Kakashi had no chance of escaping, well…

The fake Edward was immediately replaced in Kakashi's place and where the Jounin went, no one could see. It was dark. Ed looked up to see the damage done. The ninja had gotten away. That was a minor setback. Actually, he'd anticipated it. Ed again clapped his hands together to upheaval the ground, making it difficult to walk upon. A faint grunt was heard behind Ed.

He turned. Even though Ed knew where Kakashi was, he was too later because Kakashi grabbed him in a strangle hold faster than anyone could say, "hotdog".

Edward slipped from underneath Kakashi's grasp and attempted to trip him, but the ninja jumped and threw a knife at him. Ed rolled out of the way, only to crash into a heap of rubble caused from his upheaval. Ed sent a path of spikes at Kakashi, the Jounin only to dance through it. Ed sent larger, more violent spikes circling all around Kakashi.

The ninja sliced off one of the tips of the spikes, hurtled it at Edward and used the bottom half to nimbly jump out of the circle of spikes.

Ed had transmuted his arm back to normal during the fight, so transmutation was easier, but now he unsheathed it again, ducked underneath the spike tip and leapt at Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked with a knife, each holding the position fighting each other's strength.

"You're tired," Kakashi mused.

Ed grunted, "So are you."

They jumped back both unable to break through each other. Ed glared, "You're holding back."

"So are you, but not as much as I am."

"Then how 'bout we go all out and end this once and for all?"

"Are you sure? You are just a kid."

Ed sneered, "I'm not a kid."

Kakashi mused for a second on Ed's comments. Not a kid, eh? Well, he thought if he doesn't want to be treated like one then so be it. Kakashi placed a hand over the headband covering his left eye, "I accept your challenge."

Ed grinned evilly sheathing his blade, "Good because I'm not going to wait!"

Again Ed lunged in the direction of Kakashi. The Jounin dodged, but he then realized that Ed wasn't going for him, but rather the area right behind him. Ed slid to a stop, clapped his hands and a spew of large rock like a hand came up from the ground to grasp him.

It was the same move he'd pulled on Psiren only so long ago, but Ed also knew Kakashi would get out of this one. He'd keep the ninja on his toes and find the opportune moment to take him out.

Kakashi leapt from the giant hand about to envelope him and stood a fair distance away. Lifting his headband away to reveal the Sharingan. Ed was bond to use his 'technique' again, where he clapped his hands together. There was something there that resembled what the ninja did, yet different. Kakashi wanted to know what Ed was doing.

A crevasse was opening up beneath Kakashi, not a large one, so Kakashi jumped up. He met Ed in the air who transmuted the blade into his arm. Kakashi got a grasp at what Ed was doing. An image of a circle with symbols and other shapes flashed through his mind but disappeared a moment later. Was that…alchemy? It was no ninja trick, Kakashi mused, blocking off Ed's attacks.

"HOLD!" A loud voice erupted from the sidelines, "The fight will now cease! Overtime is not optional!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled and sent a line of spikes at the speaker who yelped and eventually revoked what he said.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all," Ed was grinning.

Kakashi looked amused, "But you're tired."

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Ed glared at the ninja and lunged again, with another attack of alchemy.

Kakashi sighed, yes. Finish this once and for all. He stood there and waited to get close enough to Ed. He did, dodged just in time, and ripped cut him over the shoulder. Ed gasped a little from the pain and turned to see Kakashi.

On the other hand, Kakashi took out a scroll, swiped the blood off the knife onto a scroll and made weird hand signs with it and placed it on the ground.

Ed didn't look amused.

Suddenly a dog came out of the ground and chomped on his left leg. Another came and chomped on his right arm. Ed glared at the two, "What, can't get a good taste you bastards?"

Ed flung the two dogs off him both landing in a heap then with a puff of smoke both were gone.

"It seems I underestimated you."

"What the hell was that?" Ed glared at Kakashi.

"One of my simpler ninja tricks, degraded from its original form."

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING ALL OUT?"

"Did I agree to that?" Kakashi mused.

Ed glared again. Kakashi then grinned, "All right, I will go 'all out'." Again he made hand motions and this time he held as if blue light in his hands.

Ed clapped his hands together, not wanting to loose. Both Ed and Kakashi slapped their hands down on the ground and both had cages erected around them. Kakashi's was thick with alchemical binding arrays written all over it and Ed's was of the blue light Kakashi held in his hand. It was tie, but Ed had something else coming. Again he slapped the ground and a hole appeared with a latter.

Kakashi looked at Ed as he climbed down, out of the cage, and disappeared only to reappear several moments later through a hole outside the cage. He grinned, "I won."

Kakashi gave genuine smile although not seen through his mask, "So it ends. You win, fair and square. I can't get out of this cage."

Ed grinned evilly, "Maybe I'll leave you there."

Kakashi frowned, "But the fight is over."

"YOU CALLED ME SMALL!"

Kakashi thought back through the day's events. He went to the store to buy some food for the next few days then planned out what he'd be doing with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for training for the next few days. He read two _Come, Come Paradise_ books and then reported to the Main hall and met Ed. _"You don't look like much"._

The Jounin looked at Ed, "I didn't say small."

"BUT YOU MEANT SMALL!"

"You are small, unless you're lying about your age."

"DAMN YOU! I'm sixteen! Not twelve! AND I'M NOT SHORT OR SMALL OR TINY OR A 'LITTLE PERSON'!"

"Oh really?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I think this battle is a tie."

Ed and Kakashi turned to see the Colonel standing there.

"Colonel?"

"It seems that FullMetal has won the fight with actions, but the Copy Ninja has won with words."

Kakashi and Ed looked at each other. Ed was frowning; Kakashi looked amused, which pissed Ed off even more.

"An angry solider fights blind. It means you shouldn't let the enemy's taunts get to you. Haven't I told that to you before, FullMetal?"

Ed frowned. Of course he remembered it, but he wouldn't let the Colonel know. He responded, "No."

The Colonel twitched because he knew Ed knew. He just wouldn't admit it "Fine, now you do know," he paused, "Good job today now get this place cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Ed turned to see the wreckage he'd created. There was the statue of the hand, the upheaval of nearly all the battlefield, massive spikes sticking out everywhere. Come to think of it, Ed had done all of that; the ninja had done nothing. Also, Ed was the one to attack more than 95 percent of the time.

Truthfully, Edward was exhausted. And correcting the ground would take a lot more out of him. He'd have to let the ninja go if he were to fix the ground properly and so Edward set to work.

**---**

People wandering back, as the battlefield hadn't taken up the whole field thankfully, were already ordering food as stalls had been set up just as the night before, or rather they hadn't been moved. Candles and lights were finally being light. Ed had fixed the ground and in place had erected many picnic tables. They were stone, not dirt as Ed had found stone underneath the surface of dirt.

No one saw a lone person slip out of the masses of people and into a small building not too far away. It seemed normal, as some rather go home after the day's events. But this person did not turn on any lights, yet just shut the door, covered the windows and silently stand near a wall.

"You came," a voice stated.

"What? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Heh," the voice laughed, "It was very interesting today. How did you get FullMetal to fight?"

"I didn't do anything. The boy thought it for demonstrations on his own."

"Interesting. No matter. You remember what I told you?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You held me at knifepoint."

The feeling of a vile smile came from the other, "Good. Everything is going according to plan."

The voice paused, "I'm sending someone with you to make sure you don't fail."

"I won't fail. I promise you that."

"We shall see, but you are also short-sighted. I have other reasons for his presence there."

"Your wish is command."

The owner voice grinned more evilly, "Later then," and vanished.

**---**

"Hey it's that kid!"

"That was really awesome what he and Master Kakashi did, although the fire man was my favorite."

"He's just like a monkey. I'd never be able to do that."

Edward cringed. He wanted to pummel the faces of the people around him, but was too exhausted to. All he could do was yell, but was too exhausted to do that as well. He would just eat his ramen; go back to the lodge and go to sleep. Maybe he'd get to talk to the Colonel before that.

"Brother!"

Ed had sat down next to his brother against the side of building, "Hey Al. How've you been?"

"Never mind about me. You were wonderful."

Ed looked at his brother, "I hate that guy."

"Why? He seemed nice enough."

"He called me small!"

But Brother, Al thought, you are small. He thought up something else to say, "When do you think we can go home?"

Ed was silent for a few minutes, "I keep talking to the Colonel but he keeps saying that we have to stay here. But we have more important stuff we need to be doing."

"Like finding the Philosopher's stone or anyway to return to normal."

Ed let a small smile slip across his features, "Yeah, I'll get you out of that tin can one of these days."

"But we have to get your limbs back. Automail is so tough on you."

"I'll be fine. We need to get your body back. That's top priority."

Al only shook his head. Several seconds past when he asked a question he'd asked once before but failed, "What are we going to do when we do get back to normal? Maybe I should join the military too."

"Nah. It's enough for me to be on the bed of needles. We don't need the both of us being ridiculed and pushed around by the people and the government. I'll stay in so we can have live off the money I make."

"And I don't want you going off on dangerous missions. I want to settle down. We don't have a home and well…" All looked down to see his brother smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Al. Once we get back to normal I'll get a desk job."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

Al looked at the ground, grinning to himself, "Thank you brother."

"No problem," Ed finished the last of his meal and stood stretching, "I'm going to go see the Colonel now ab- HEY YOU!"

"Brother?"

"That kid's here again. I saw him spying on us! I'm going to pummel him!"

"Brother…you're too tired to do that." But Al was too late in saying that. Ed had spotted the 'strange kid' and took off, leaving Al to his own devices.

"Oh brother…"

Ed grabbed the back of the kid's shirt and turned him around. The 'strange kid' glared, "Yes?"

"Why are you following Al and I around?"

"I don't trust you," Sasuke's answer was abrupt.

"Fine, but that doesn't give you any right to pry into other people's business. Next time if you want to know something, just ask," with that Ed walked off to find the Colonel. Sasuke watched Ed.

Ed looked up and down, "Where is that bastard Colonel?"

"Looking for someone?" It was Kakashi.

Ed glanced over at the Jounin Ninja, "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Nothing. But if it's that Colonel, I recommend that you ask about learning any ninja techniques. It'll take time, but you'll find them useful."

"Sorry," Ed said looking away finally spotting Colonel Bastard, "Can't. I have other plans for my life."

* * *

**ANs:  
****(1)** I had a little trouble with how Kakashi fights, so basically I had Ed attack hima nd Kakashi defend. 

**(2)** I do plan on putting Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in a lot more, but inflitrating them right now is a bit hard. I suppose the next chapter will hold a lot more of them.

**(3)** Only thing I really need is someone who has the time and the ablity to actually help me with my grammer. I have no idea what's wrong with it. Probably because I haven't written anything in a long time that getting back into proper writing is kind of faded away. Can anyone help me?

**(4)** I really don't have anything to comment on this chapter besides I had very little imagination on how they should fight...I used all my references... _-sigh-_

**(5)** Review Responses can be found here: http: (DOUBLE SLASH) www (DOT) anzwers (DOT) org (SLASH) free (SLASH) scifijesus (SLASH) fmamerr (DOT) html

**On A Side Note:  
(1)** This has nothing to really do with _Endless Moments_, well, it kind of does. It's the stats page. I see random people there and I'm like "Who're you?" But I'm too afraid to ask. I'd really wish they'd review so I can say Thank you and answer any questions they have, but I guess this is the only thing I can give them. **Okay PEOPLE WHO ARE ON MY STATS (favs/alerts) FOR THIS STORY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE...THANKS!**

_-crickets chirp-_

I failed...

**(2) **Alright, pretty much here is where I say I cannot keep any promises on updating on time and being one to updatea lot. I mean, this is the fastest I have updated for any of my stories well, besidesmy HP one, but that one...well, let's not get into that. Anyway, two people here know that I'm in Karate. It is very stressful and since I am a higher-ranking belt now, I'm to be expected to do more, like help in classes and the like. (I need to make up my last belts helping time since I was gone for 2 years and no one had the heart to tell me that I needed to do that. But then they'd tell me it was my fault..._-cries-_) At least I got to test. Also I'm in the IB Program, so it takes a lot of tiem because they like to give homework. One more thing: there's no easy way to say this save I don't want any "I'm sorries" and the like. I get that enough. So here I go, my mom is a single parent and works all the time (becuase my dad died) so there's a lot to do around the house concerning chores and we do live in a big house too...cheap though. **Basically I have those three things that take up a lot of my time so updating is going to be random.**

**-Scifi Out

* * *

**


	4. Bringing Me Down

Notice: This contains inlets of FMA Manga, FMA Anime, and BBI. (BBI: Bluebird's Illusion so it may get a little confusing. -.-')  
WARNING: Does contain spoilers for Manga, Anime, and possibly BBI  
Announcement: This is an AU (Alternate Universe for both series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Himuro Arakawa does. **T.T** I do not own _Naurto_. Masashi Kishimoto does and I'm quite fine with that actually.

* * *

**Endless Moments**  
**By: Scifijesus**

**Chapter 4: Bringing Me Down  
**Sasuke hadn't moved as he watched the supposed sixteen-year old Amestrian look around aimlessly for someone or something. He was stopped by Kakashi-Sensei for a minute. Sasuke had picked up every word both had said for neither was that far off.

Ed hadn't looked at Kakashi-Sensei while they spoke, which, Sasuke mused was rather rude of the foreigner. He followed Edward's gaze to a man, one other 'State Alchemist' or something of another. The man supposedly had firepower, no pun intended, but could control fire to his will. His name was Colonel Roy Mustang.

Edward walked right up to this Mustang character and saluted slightly only to burst out a moment later with, "Colonel."

"Yes FullMetal?" The man looked down at the blonde.

"I have a request. Al and I-"

"Want to go back to Amestris. Al may go if he wishes, but you know he won't leave you here and we both know that, FullMetal, you are staying here."

"But-"

"The answer is no. Unless there is something else, you are dismissed."

Ed frowned, saluted, and glared, "Yes sir."

Sasuke watched as Edward stalked off with steam rising from his ears. He turned his attention back to this Colonel. He was now speaking with a blonde woman.

"Sir," she said, "You might've said that a bit cruelly."

"Maybe," he paused, "But we both know it's for Edwards own safety. I'm glad he didn't find anything out."

The woman nodded.

"Hawkeye, we had better not discuss such matters here and at this time. Let's enjoy this night!" The Colonel picked up a glass and drained its contents into his mouth. The woman, now known as 'Hawkeye' only gave the Colonel a sideways glance with a stare that said, "This is going to be a long night."

Sasuke stopped his musings of these two Amestrians. Edward Elric was an odd one, yet he also figured that they, Konoha as odd to the Amestrians. From what he'd gathered, children or people under the age of eighteen were not allowed into the Amestrian Military, Edward a large exception. The ninja system was in a way, the military of his country but they had a different set-up where they 'kids' were safe from any harm. Edward on the other hand leapt into dangerous situations, but whatever for, Sasuke could only guess.

Then there was Alphonse, the little brother, although Alphonse was much larger than Edward. Sasuke wondered what it was truly like to have an older brother that actually cared. He'd sworn revenge on Itachi who labeled him worthless, but he had to wonder, was that really the case? Sasuke had a slight envy toward Alphonse, his 'big brother' always there. But then Sasuke didn't need or want anything from anyone in that sort of way. He was strong and he'd show Itachi that he was not worthless.

Sasuke turned away. He'd spotted Naruto bugging Sakura and not far off Kakashi-Sensei talking with Edward again.

"Naruto! Go away. Can't you find someone else to bug?"

"But Sakura!"

"NO! Go away!" Sakura yelled harshly and stalked off leaving Naruto to stand alone. He was immediately grabbed by several young children, the leader, Konohamaru, the grandson of the Hokage.

"I heard that the Amestrians were staying six months to a year in Konoha."

"If this is about learning that ninja stuff, I told you no."

"May I ask why?"

"It's nothing forg-" Edward stopped short.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked, but cut himself short as well. Sasuke had paused any other though as he saw a needle protruding from Edward's neck. The teen tilted to the right and fell. Kakashi caught him and gently set Edward on the ground. He immediately called another over to find Edward's superior officer.

The sudden event played before Sasuke's eyes, as it hadn't fully computed into his mind. Sasuke blinked. Kakashi—Sensei tool the needle from Edward's neck. Sasuke blinked again.

A scream erupted from another part of the field. Sasuke immediately identified it as Sakura. He took off in the direction of the scream when he was stopped by a child. It was Konohamaru and he was grasping his arm with one hand. Konohamaru was with Naruto, wasn't he?

"They took 'im," Konohamaru winced.

Sasuke knelt in front of him, "They took whom?"

"Naruto. They took Naruto."

Sasuke frowned. He wanted to know who were 'they' and why 'they' would take Naruto of all people. And did Sakura's scream have anything to do with that event? And did it have anything to do with the attack on Edward.

The thirteen-year-old ninja patted the younger on the shoulder. "Go tell the Hokage everything after a doctor looks at your arm."

Konohamaru nodded and took off as fast as he could. Sasuke went in the direction the Hokage's grandson had come from. What was going on?

Sasuke had gone to the place and found himself near the edge of the forest. Several ninja were there already helping out two other little children all of whom were with Naruto. There were signs of a large scuffle, but not big enough to create a disturbance to alert the people at the celebrations. He tried to trace their tracks but somehow they'd just vanished, as if nothing had ever been there.

Truthfully Sasuke had only gone a several minutes when he returned to the former scene. The Colonel Mustang character suddenly strode up swiftly with Hawkeye behind him. He had a frown and a glare on that masked worry, "What's happened to FullMetal?"

Kakashi-Sensei stood while Iruka-Sensei (whom had arrived in the time span Sasuke was gone) stayed sitting next to Edward. The people around them looked worried, actually more curious, and most were ninja. As soon as any family heard of this 'attack' they'd have headed straight to the safety of their homes.

"Senbon," Kakashi-Sensei said looking down at the needle he held in his hand only confusing Roy Mustang further.

"It's when the body is put into a temporary metabolic state, a drug so to speak," Iruka finished.

When the needle had hit Edward, his eyes were open wide with shock, the drug immediately working. They'd closed his eyes, which seemed to ease a little tension. Seeing a person's eyes open while lying completely motionless on the ground was not the most easing of sights.

The Colonel looked from one to the other then stated rather harshly, "Bring him inside the lodge."

"Who're you, imposter?"

All eyes turned to see Kakashi looking, rather glaring at…Kakashi and holding himself at knifepoint.

The Kakashi held at knifepoint seemed to grin evilly, "Oh? Well it seems my little disguise has been found out. Excuse me Colonel, Copy Nin," he paused swinging his legs, tripping the Colonel, and throwing Kakashi-Sensei as well as knocking aside Iruka-Sensei all in one move, "I've got to go, and I'll be taking my baggage with me."

The false-Kakashi picked up Edward and evaded a blast of flame that came from Roy Mustang. He was next seen crouched upon a branch with Edward slung over his shoulder. In another more feministic voice the false-Kakashi smirked, "Ta, ta, suckers."

With a 'poof', bother were gone.

The Colonel took immediate action, glaring at both Kakashi and Iruka, "Did either of you have any part in this?"

Iruka-Sensei shook his head in disbelief and Kakashi-Sensei stood, holding his side, "Never."

Roy Mustang didn't look convinced, but left it for the moment. He glared at every one of the adults in the surrounding area then started issuing orders, "Hawkeye, have the remaining citizens go to their homes. This place is not safe as we thought it to be. After that, I want you to help heighten security measures around here. I must inform the Führer."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye saluted and trotted off to do her job. The Colonel stomped off.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see Kakashi approaching him. He looked worried, "Where is Naruto and Sakura?"

Sasuke was rather befuddled at the question. He had no idea where they were. All he could manage in a monotone voice was, "I was told by Konohamaru that 'they' took Naruto, possibly Sakura too."

Kakashi nodded, patted him on the shoulder saying, "You'd best go home," and walked off, moreover dizzy looking than anything.

Sasuke could only stand where he was. Both were evaluating the situation. There wasn't much at this point either could do because of the little information. The best they could do right now was regroup and exchange info to figure out what was going on. And heighten security measures on all of Konoha.

Something dawned on Sasuke. Edward, he did not trust as well as most of the Amestrians. But Edward, or so he'd heard never wanted to come to Konoha in the first place, saying he and his little brother had more important and better things they could be doing. Sasuke had always assumed they were some type of threat, but rather they, Konoha was a threat to the Elric brothers. The way the brothers acted, that was confirmation enough. Konoha was an obstacle neither could get around. Defeating it in a battle was impossible and evasion too was impossible because Edward's superior officers would not let him out of their sight. 'Safety' was supposedly assured and said of, but it seemed the Amestrians failed in their attempt, looking at the event that had just happened.

And to think, Edward and Alphonse had no idea of this 'protection'. Sasuke only figured by Edward's character that he wouldn't allow anything remotely familiar to the word 'bodyguard'. Sasuke had heard of the "random selection" of who went and who stayed back home but could it all have been a farce only to fool Edward and Alphonse so that Ed's officers could ensure their protection and that neither would just take off?

Sasuke sighed. Maybe he was thinking too much? One thing was for sure, Sasuke wanted to know who was behind this and defeat them. Sasuke had somewhat of an unspoken allegiance to Konoha and many, if not some of its people. And though he'd never openly admit it, Naruto could be considered a true friend. He'd brought him back to reality during the invasion of Konohagakure from the-village-hidden-in-the-sand. He owed him that. And there was Sakura. She'd always had a crush on him, which wasn't the most pleasing of things, but she'd always been there to support them. Sakura was smart too, which often helped in many matters. He wasn't in love with her as she obviously was, but seeing past all that romantic fantasies, Sakura could too be considered a true friend. He'd get his friends back and take down those who'd done this.

But he'd need a little help. Sasuke swore that the people who took Edward Elric were the same as those who kidnapped Naruto and Sakura.

**---**

Colonel Roy Mustang hadn't gone to inform the Führer of what had suddenly taken place. Somehow he'd known that the Führer already knew. Yet presently, Roy wasn't thinking of that.

Edward was his subordinate and had been placed under his jurisdiction during the stay at Konohagakure. Edward would not have gone on this diplomatic mission in the first place, but Edward was having way too many close calls with the Homunculi. The only way to get Ed away from that was to get him out of the country. And the only possible conceivable reason anyone could think up was for Edward to come along with the main throng to the Ninja country, of course for diplomatic reasons. He was safest that way and Edward was one of their most valuable State Alchemists so they just couldn't let Edward go where he pleased. Plus, he was only sixteen, still a minor by national law. But they'd failed.

Roy was not sure if the Homunculi had any part in the abduction of Edward. He too had run-ins with the creatures. He'd killed Lust by burning her with flames over and over and over. He only found it pissed off one of the other Homunculi…the fat one…Gluttony was it? That Homunculus was after his head, literally. At least he had one down.

Edward had told him in a report that Greed had been killed, but then there was another Greed running around. This Greed was a former friend of his, a foreigner from Xing, the twelfth son to the dying emperor. His name was Ling and he was looking for the philosopher's stone to make the Elixir of Life to gain immortality. If it was for the dying emperor, or for himself to outlive all his brothers and sisters, Edward didn't really know. Ling had been injected with an extremely refined amount of red water and so Ling became Greed. Edward's friend died that day.

As for the other Homunculi, to their knowledge, Sloth had died by Edward's hand. The former Pride who had been locked away in a cell in some god-forsaken place had killed himself over and over. He had too much of an ego to let himself live an empty life to rot away in a cell. Edward knew there was a Wrath, but he couldn't say whom, as he didn't know. Ling had told him it was someone high up in the military, but didn't get the information to him in time; Roy only guessed they'd been interrupted during their conversation. Lastly there was Envy, the shape-shifting Homunculus and Edward's archenemy. Edward didn't know why Envy hated him so much, but in return Edward only hated him back.

Then there was this 'Father'. According to Edward, he looked exactly like Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim was Edward and Alphonse's father. (They'd assumed their mother's last name.) The 'Father' the Homunculi knew was not the same man as Ed and Al's father. Edward had also indirectly said in some way that Hohenheim knew the Homunculi's 'Father'. How, he didn't know. That bit of info had surprised Roy. He hadn't really known Hohenheim, but had some dealings with the man concerning Alchemy.

"Well, it seems you've found yourself in a bit of a dilemma, Colonel."

"Sir!" Roy stood saluting the Führer, still somewhat out of it at the sudden appearance.

"At ease, Colonel," King Bradley said. He walked onto the balcony Roy had found connected to the room he, General Comanche, Al, and once Ed had shared. It was the only place he could clear his mind and sit down to think.

"Yes…sir," Roy said rather absently.

"Since Edward Elric is placed in your jurisdiction, I'm giving you part of the command to you."

"Part of a command, Sir?" Roy asked confused.

"General Comanche will be overseeing you as he is the one most well-versed on the relations between Amestris and Konohagakure. The ones who kidnapped the FullMetal Alchemist are also assumed to have kidnapped two Konoha ninja children. Both of you will be working together with several special Jounin to make a search and rescue mission as well as an offensive attack on the ones who did this. We need to eliminate this possible threat of invasion. I suggest you get some rest then get to work Colonel."

"Yes, Sir," Roy saluted again as the Führer smiled and left. Rest? That would be impossible. He cared more about Edward than the teen and all other people knew. Hughes knew, but he was gone. He needed his friend at a time like this.

Roy wasted enough time overlooking what he knew. He needed to get downstairs to the main hall where they'd set up HQ more than likely. Before heading to the hall, Roy found a restroom to splash some cold water on his face. He straightened his hair and his uniform. He was Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist and he would _not_ show the dead worry on his face. An officer did not show emotion, those things only got in the way of the main objective.

Taking one last look at himself, the Colonel walked from the restroom to the main hall. He saluted smartly to General Comanche, "Sir!"

"Ah, Colonel. I was told you were coming down later, but this only helps matters."

"What information do we have so far?" Roy took a seat next to him. The place around them was a buzz of work. The General swung around in his chair and grabbed a clipboard and read off what they had, "We have confirmed everyone is accounted for besides the two Konoha children and the FullMetal Alchemist."

Old news, Roy thought.

The General continued, "We have confirmed it is down by the same group of people and we're looking at the-village-hidden-in-the-mist as seventy-five percent chance of possible identities."

Roy nodded.

"We also know that Edward Elric was brought along for his and his brother's protection measures. The info containing that is classified, but I do know that you know the reasons for such actions. Is it possible that the person or persons you were protecting the FullMetal Alchemist from followed us here as a prompt opportunity to abduct him?"

Roy hesitated but spoke, "It is possible. I'll open up the information if deemed appropriate for the circumstances."

The General gave the Colonel a patronizing stare. He looked back down at the clipboard, "Is there any information you can give us?"

"If…" Roy paused, "they took Edward then it is for manipulation. The two Konoha children as motivation to do what they want him to do."

"What cou-" The General was cut off as a loud commotion was heard at the door. Roy and General Comanche looked up. In came Alphonse.

"I'm sorry sir," Al addressed Roy, "But no one is telling me anything. Where is my brother?"

* * *

**ANs:  
(1) **I think I did better with this chapter concerning Naruto peeps. Although Sasuke seemed a bit out of it the whole chapter, and thinking too much on the FMA side. Oh well, I've said before this is an FMA center story. 

**(2)** Doing the bit on the Homunculi and Roy did reveal many spoilers who have not read as far as I have in the Manga… I'm an evil genius when it comes to finding those kinds of things. XD

**(3)** THANK YOU TO: **A Writer Wannabe** for giving me some websites to look at as well as **Redneckwriter8690 **for the google suggestion…I actually found a great site! _–Hath totally forgot about search engines in all their wonders-_

**(4)** How was the grammar this time?

**(5)** Review Responses can be found here: http: (DOUBLE SLASH) www (DOT) anzwers (DOT) org (SLASH) free (SLASH) scifijesus (SLASH) fmamerr (DOT) html

**-Scifi Out

* * *

**


	5. Be My Escape

Notice: This contains inlets of FMA Manga, FMA Anime, and BBI. (BBI: Bluebird's Illusion so it may get a little confusing. -.-')  
WARNING: Does contain spoilers for Manga, Anime, and possibly BBI  
Announcement: This is an AU (Alternate Universe for both series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_. Himuro Arakawa does. **T.T** I do not own _Naurto_. Masashi Kishimoto does and I'm quite fine with that actually.

* * *

**Endless Moments**  
**By: Scifijesus**

**Chapter 5: Be My Escape  
**Roy never wanted to face the moment he was at right then. Between the General Comanche and Alphonse. He couldn't tell the fifteen-year old kindness in a can that his older brother had been captured and many other things. Things like that Ed was possibly hurt. Ed was a supposed hostage from their long-time enemies the Homunculi and a possible toy used for diplomatic negotiation that would in the end would more than likely hurt Edward more than they wanted. Not only that but Ed was a supposed weapon or tool that manipulation would only allow. Ed was in a terrible situation. And they had no way of actually tracking him down and finding them without risking the safety of the village. Yes, Edward mattered and so did the two other children that were captured. They had no idea what was to become of them and what plans the enemy had. If they only took the three to lure out the strongest so an attack would take place was a number one option on the bad side of cases.

"Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst," Roy told himself numerous times. Maybe it was good at this time in confronting Alphonse about Ed.

NO! What was he thinking? Hope for the best, that AL wouldn't pummel him and/or any other person in the near vicinity for their incompetence in the situation? But Al wasn't like his brother. Ed was more likely to do that sort of thing. Al would…what would he do? He'd gotten to know Ed a whole lot more than Al in the past years. Roy's heart sunk at that, but maybe AL trusted him more than he first thought. Al had come to him instead of someone else such as Riza or Havoc or Kain Fuery or Falman who were also here working. Al had come to him, knowing full well that he couldn't just turn away Ed's younger brother.

General Comanche had seen the look of horror and sadness and confusion on his face and excused the Colonel to tell the suit of armor Edward's predetermined fate. Roy wanted an escape.

It was probably one of the hardest things he could ever tell Al, all those things and various descriptions and possible outcomes. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to tell anyone. That was for sure.

Al stood a good foot and half taller than Roy and Roy felt very, _very_ small in Al's shadow. He was sure he felt like Ed… _short_. He was terrified of Al at that moment. It wasn't really all that dramatic and it wasn't the time he was about to go quaking in his shoes, but Al had turned his head downward and asked, "So, my brother was kidnapped right before your eyes?"

Roy nodded.

Al's voice was more sad than angry. Come to think of it, Al barely ever got angry, and it would be s new side no one had ever saw before.

"I have one request," Al continued.

Roy looked at Ed's younger brother, "Go on."

"I want to help with the investigation. I…I feel I can help."

Roy stood stunned. It was a reaction he was not, of all things expecting right after the cruel information.

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry Al, but I cannot allow that."

"But why?" Roy swore he could feel Al's tears.

"This is a military matter. You could get hurt. You are only a civilian and only a minor. I cannot allow it."

"But-"

"I said no. What would your brother say? Would he want you to go out and hurt yourself just for him? He'd want you safe. Isn't that correct?"

Al was silent.

"I suggest you go back to the lodge and wait for more inform-"

"Ed doesn't rule my life."

Roy looked at Al surprised," What?"

"I know my brother cares about me and would do anything to keep me from harm, but even then, he doesn't rule me. I cannot and will not just stand by and watch as help for my brother just sits around and wait for information! I'm going to help no matter what, even if I have to do it on my own."

With that Alphonse walked away leaving Roy Mustang standing stunned in his shoes. So that was Al angry? It didn't matter right now. He'd have to get some guards. He hadn't told Al that he was a susceptible target for capture as well, and as well as another kid. He wouldn't allow Al to get into danger. Ed would have his head, if he hadn't had his own first.

**---**

They were in a wagon, the three of them: Naruto, Edward, and herself. Sakura and Naruto were sitting on one side while an unconscious Ed lay on the other side. The wagon was covered and there were four ninja, two on the back and two driving the wagon. It was also very cold. Sakura had a great sense of direction so she knew that they were going northwest, which lead out of the leaf country and sound country and mist country. There were a few minor countries but Sakura also knew that the former countries had more grievances with Konoha than the others. What made Sakura a bit more scared was that she felt that they were in some way diplomatic hostages taken by the people of The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Mist. Everyone from Konoha knew of the dangers that Amestris had created when they didn't allow The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Mist and The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Sand to be allies with them. The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Sand was still picking themselves up from the failed invasion of Konohagakure.

Sakura looked over at Naruto. He was struggling to get out of their bonds again. All there were bound and tied at the wrists, mouth, and feet. They were good escapers, but somehow any technique they tried just would not work. Not only that but there was something glowing on the ropes binding their feet. Sakura could see on Ed's bindings that the glowing also came from his wrists. She only figured that she and Naruto had the same. Something wasn't right and really out of place, but she couldn't think of anything… especially with the glowing bindings. Well, the bindings weren't actually glowing; it was a circle or something of another with dashes and shapes that were glowing. Edward had said something about binding or sealing arrays. Sakura only could only think it alchemy.

That was what really bugged her. They were, she had no doubt, going to The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Mist or somewhere extremely close by. How did the ninja know Alchemy? Edward had said that they'd known The-Village-Hidden-in-the-Mist had no knowledge of their art, save stories. Could there be people from Amestris knowledgeable in Alchemy teaching them?

Sakura shook her head. Maybe this was getting to her head. The three of them had been there for a day. Edward had only woken twice. She was extremely worried about him. Naruto and she hadn't done really anything and but stare straight ahead and think. The ninja came in twice that day to give them some bread and water, never saying anything. She couldn't even see their faces since they were all covered. Sakura's throat was sore. All she wanted to do was talk but no one could speak because of the gags. Sakura could only think on how bad Naruto must feel, talkative as he was. Whenever they gave them water or food, Naruto would try and speak, but they'd jab him in the throat, only stunning his vocal cords. That was the extent of the damage done to the two Chuunin Konoha Ninja. But Edward. He was often hit with Senbon. They'd taken a special liking to drugging him to unconsciousness. Was it because they'd known Edward would be able to get out of the bonds and fight back? She'd watched how well he fought and well, she couldn't blame him being as high as he was. But that left no right for these ninja to just do that.

And yet she'd often found herself studying Edward. The wall was beginning to get boring. He was short, shorter when she'd really thought about it. The little antenna of hair he couldn't seem to tame made him seem a few inches taller, but when you actually looked at Edward. He was very short. Edward had a right being sixteen and have a vendetta against anyone who called him such a thing. Sakura would have to say sorry later for thinking such thoughts, but Ed was short. Besides his height Ed had long blonde hair, much longer than any Male Amestris officer. She supposed it wasn't natural for such things, but then again Edward wasn't normal. Where there any nice thoughts she had about Edward?

She thought. Edward had a nice face. Boy was that terrible compliment. A nice face. When Ed's stature and attitude didn't impress her much, she'd resort to looks. But of course, he wasn't as good-looking as Sasuke. Sasuke, oh Sasuke…

A twist of pain and a light mumble escaped from Edward. Sakura wanted to jump forward and make sure he was all right. He blinked his eyes several times, regaining any lost senses. Ed looked up from his spot on the floor of the wagon to see Sakura staring at him. Naruto had just turned his head to stare as well. Sakura made a muffled sound behind her gag. Ed looked at her with a patronizing stare to tell her not make a sound. Sakura slapped herself mentally. That was stupid. The ninja could come in at any moment.

Edward hadn't sat up. Rather he found it easier to maneuver his hands into an actual clapping position to make an array without a circle then break the bonds sealing him. Just looking at his feet, he knew it was all Alchemy.

It was easy enough breaking them. After untying himself silently, Ed moved to free Sakura. She let out a sigh and gasps of real breath enter her mouth. The gaga had a nasty taste to it. Ed was about to free Naruto when Sakura stopped him. She whispered, "Naruto, you had better not speak. We're dead if we do."

Naruto only stared at her with an obvious frown. He looked up at Edward. He nodded in agreement.

"You promise?" Sakura wanted his word before releasing him. She knew that Naruto would go by his word. Sakura was thankful when she ended up with an obvious nod.

But even happiness doesn't last long. Naruto let out a nice long and _loud_ sigh. Sakura immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. A muffled "MUGHT?" came from Naruto.

Sakura was about to beat the pulp out of her companion, but this was neither the time nor the place. "_WHAT_" was his question? How could he? Naruto promised not to say a word… but then it dawned on her. "Not make a sound" and "not say a word" were two different things. It wouldn't have really mattered if Sakura blew up at Naruto and beat him to a pulp. The two ninja from the back and the one from the front came in, noticing the odd noise echo from within. They were dead. There was no doubt about it.

Ed sighed and clapped his hands, "It seems we have to do this the hard way."

He set one hand on the covering that concealed the people from the outside and blue light flashed. The material snapped and twirled bringing into Ed's hand a large whip. He glanced at Naruto and Sakura, screaming with his eyes to get up and get a weapon. Ed looked at one ninja to the next, "Well, come on. Let's get this fight on."

---

Al had gathered all the information he could on his brother's kidnapping. Well, of what had actually happened. All he needed to know was what direction that "the-village-hidden-in-the-Mist" was located. Every map that was in town was being used for some or another reason for "defensive-attack" plans. All Al wanted was to get his brother back safe and sound along with Sakura and Naruto. He cared about them and the military in his eyes was being difficult and slow.

"Hey you in the armor."

Al turned to see the strange boy that had been following them and Ed apparently loathed.

"What would you like?"

"You want to go after your brother, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"My … teammates," the boy said rather forced, "Were also kidnapped."

Sasuke would never say it to their faces, but Sakura and Naruto were the closest people he did have to friends. Alphonse replied back suspicious, "That sounded like a lie."

"That they were kidnapped?" Sasuke felt awkward. Was Al really this-

"No, that you call them friends. It makes me question whether you're here to stop me or if you are actually telling the truth."

Sasuke frowned. He turned avoiding the statement, "Fine, if you don't want help finding your brother, then do it without me. We'll both go on our own."

Al stood for a second. He called, "Wait!"

Sasuke turned back, looking rather unimpressed at Al.

"I believe you. I would like help knowing which way they went, and maneuvering through this land of yours."

Sasuke grinned slightly, "Good. I believe both of our skills will come in handy," he held out his hand, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Al took it, feeling himself smile, "Alphonse Elric, although I bet you already knew that."

They'd shook then Sasuke lead Al to a part of the town that opened up into the forest and wasn't all that guarded. They took off, not letting anyone see them or leaving any tracks behind them. The military would not stop them. Konoha would not stop them. No city, no person, no other person, no enemy was going to stop Al from getting to his brother and Sasuke to his well…friends.

**---**

"Führer President King Bradley," Colonel Roy Mustang saluted his superior.

"What is it, Flame Alchemist?"

"You are secluded to leave within he next two days, sir. We do need to know if you do plan to leave or if you plan to stay in Konoha. It-"

"That is enough."

Roy had stopped short.

"I do plan to leave, but I will not take as many men back as I had planned. There will most likely be an attack on Konoha and I am assuring you and the General to take care of everything."

Roy nodded.

"I do hope that it is explanatory enough that I am not abandoning the people of Konoha to the enemies we created, but that if they find that I am gone, the enemy will not turn their gaze upon Konoha. No doubt I am one of their targets. I do suggest that everyone should be on his or her toes. I will also have the people know that if I deem it appropriate, I will go out and defend and attack, but for now my presence is unneeded. If that is all, Colonel, I do have a bit of business to attend to."

Roy saluted, "Yes sir." And left. The Führer was a brick wall. Roy just couldn't figure him out.

When Roy returned to Main Hall HQ, he was immediately met with General Comanche and Kakashi.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Did you or did you not send for 4 troops to go out and find and guard Alphonse Elric as well as the Konoha ninja, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I did," Roy said confused. This seemed like an interrogation.

"Why," he asked then stopped, "Both of them took off?"

"We received word that several people saw them walking together to a desolate part of town. When the troops scoured the area as well as several others, the two were not found."

"DAMMIT!" Roy pounded a fist on a nearby table, "Permission to give orders, sir."

"Of course," General Comanche frowned.

"I want search parties organized, one third of all the troops of Konoha and Amestris. I want them to span out and cover seventy-five percent area to the-village-hidden-in-the-Mist, and the other twenty-five percent to follow at a slower pace. During I want the rest of the troops not working to span out along the edge of the village and a fifth on the inside to monitor all going in and out as well as keep a check on the activities inside the town. It's 6 hundred hours. I want this down within the next two hours."

"Agreed, I will order the troops," Comanche trotted off, barking out the orders agreed left and right.

Roy was staring at the table, not bothering to move his fist while he spoke the whole time, "Dammit, Elrics, I swear you'll be the death of me."

* * *

**ANs:**

**(1)** I have to say, I sacrificed my homework time to write this today. Oh well, at least I got it done. I think I did better on grammer. What would you say?

**(2)** I have a warning, which I do happen to forget to put up these type of things. **THIS IS AN AU FOR NARUTO AND FMA!** (more for Naruto than FMA since I'm more FMA versed than Naruto... **-.-'**) And if you don't know what AU you is, it's: Alternate Universe, meaning it's similar, but doesn't follow the exact storyline to the series.

**(3)** Characters. How was Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto? I think I did better.

**(4)** Another Character question. Should I put Hohenheim, Ed and Al's father in? I do know quite a bit about him. **-.-'**

**(5) **Review Responses can be found here: http: (DOUBLE SLASH) www (DOT) anzwers (DOT) org (SLASH) free (SLASH) scifijesus (SLASH) fmamerr (DOT) html

**-Scifi Out

* * *

**


End file.
